Her Kind Of Ghosts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Danielle gains three allies with a little help from Danny.


**A kind guest viewer asked for this one. I hope I did good on this one.**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing. Bit of a spoiler to my other Danny Phantom story "His Personal Dreamcatcher".**

* * *

 **Her Kind Of Ghosts**

Dani Phantom pushed herself to fly fast away from Undergrowth, who was trying to control her with his vines, but she fried the vines that tried to grab her. One vine grabbed her leg and she threw an ectoplasm ball at it, but because she was getting exhausted, her attack didn't have much strength to it.

Suddenly, a glowing, green sword sliced at the vine, causing it to let her go as Undergrowth screamed in anger and two arms grabbed her and pulled her back. She looked to see two ghosts that were glaring at Undergrowth before the one that grabbed her looked down at her with concern. But she didn't see the concern in his eyes. She only saw they were red and that immediately made her struggle and kick him hard enough to let her go and she flew away.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Stop, child!" called a deeper voice, but she kept flying away in fear, hoping to find her cousin Danny. She panted as she continued to fly as best she could with her vision swimming from exhaustion.

Just then, a clock hand appeared in front of her and she stopped sharply before dodging it, but another red-eyed ghost came out of the portal and pointed his staff at her. She went to dodge again, but then her body froze and she couldn't move.

Clockwork moved towards Nocturne and Fright Knight and gave them two of his time medallions, allowing them to move.

"Clockwork," said Nocturne with relief.

"Excellent timing, Timekeeper," said Fright Knight. "The child?"

Clockwork pointed to where Dani was frozen. "Grab her quickly and I'll unfreeze time," he said.

The other two immediately did so and the time ghost unfroze time.

Dani felt her body unfreeze and started struggling harder when she felt the two ghosts she had been trying to escape hold her in firm grasps. "Let go!" she demanded as she tried to fire a ghost ray, but her hand just sparked a little with her effort.

"You are tired, child," said the purple-horned ghost as he looked at the cloaked ghost with the time staff, who nodded to him and looked at the half-ghost girl.

"Rest, Danielle Phantom," he said.

She looked at the time ghost in shock and fear, but then saw a flash of blue and groaned as her eyes became very heavy and her mind went blank as she fell asleep. Nocturne caught her in his arms, but didn't place a dream helmet on her. Fright Knight came up and sheathed his sword before the two of them followed Clockwork to the Clocktower.

* * *

Dani woke up a few hours later, her mind sharper now that it had rested and she felt better too. She saw she was on a couch and three ghosts had their backs to her. She instantly recognized them and made herself invisible to slip away unnoticed, but suddenly saw the time ghost appear in front of her in army uniform and grab her too fast for her to retaliate. "Let go!" she demanded, trying to get free.

She saw the original of the duplicate that had her raise his hand and a flat metal table with wrist and ankle cuffs and the duplicate brought her over and the knight ghost helped hold her down while her wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. She struggled harder and tried using her new ice powers, but she felt a slight shock in her wrists. It wasn't painful, but enough to make her gasp in surprise. She still kept struggling though. "Let me go!" she demanded again. "Danny is going to kick your butts when he finds out you kidnapped me!"

Clockwork turned to his companions and nodded to them. Dani saw the knight ghost and dream ghost move towards her and she struggled harder, and tried her powers again, only to again get a slight shock to her wrists. The two ghosts were now on either side of her and they smiled as their hands reached towards her. Fearfully, she shut her eyes and tried to focus so that she'd go invisible again, but suddenly felt four hands start tickling her and she began laughing, hating that Danny had found out the other day she was ticklish. Apparently, these ghosts also knew that fact.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she laughed as the knight ghost tickled her knees while the dream ghost tickled her neck. The time ghost came up to them.

"Try her stomach," he said.

Dani tried again to make herself invisible. From what she and Danny discovered when he had tickled her, her stomach was the one tickle spot she couldn't stand being tickled. But her invisibility didn't work again as four hands tickled her stomach, sides, and ribs and she burst into helpless laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she begged. Oh, she had revenge on her mind for these three, but she then noticed they were chuckling and laughing along with her. She remembered Danny had the same facial expressions the three ghosts now wore.

Finally, she felt them stop and the time ghost released her. She fell into Nocturne's arms once more and tried to get her breath and senses back. "Still think red eyes means a ghost is evil?" asked the time ghost with an amused chuckle.

She looked at him in surprise. "How…?" she started to ask and then quickly floated away from them a bit. "Who are you?" she asked a bit more firmly.

"Be at ease, Danielle Phantom," said the knight ghost. "I am Fright Knight."

"I am Nocturne," said the purple-horned ghost.

"And I am Clockwork, the Master of Time," said the cloaked ghost.

Nocturne came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling your cousin is worried about you," he said.

She gave him a confused look and Clockwork placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come," he said and the four were teleported to Danny's home, where the teen hero was. He smiled at them.

"Hi, guys," he said and saw Danielle with them. "Thanks for saving her."

"It was our pleasure, Danny," said Nocturne.

"Best of luck to both of you," said Fright Knight and they both went invisible and headed for the Ghost Zone. Clockwork decided to hang around a bit more and suddenly wrapped an arm playfully around Danny's shoulders, trapping him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Danielle was a bit surprised at that, but giggled as she watched Danny struggle to get free of Clockwork, succeeding only because the time ghost let him go.

"Take care you two," Clockwork said with a smile before he headed out.

Dani then looked at her cousin. "Wait, didn't you fight those ghosts before?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I fought Fright Knight before. Clockwork, I sort of fought him. And Nocturne was the more recent one," he said.

"But, if you fought them, why did they act so…friendly?" she asked.

Danny smiled again. "Nocturne, Fright Knight, Clockwork, and I, along with a few other ghosts, formed a promise to help each other," he said. "Clockwork's helped me a lot since I met him and Nocturne been helping me for a bit. Remember when I told you Plasmius had captured me and used that new weapon of his?"

"You mean the one that gave you nightmares constantly?" she asked. "Yeah?"

"Well, Nocturne found out through another ghost and so has been helping keep the nightmares away," said Danny and felt two hands suddenly grab his sides.

"And I'm here to do so again tonight," said Nocturne with a smile.

Danny smiled up at his friend and Danielle looked curious, but decided to not say anything about it. "You know," Danny said suddenly. "Nocturne could help you too, Dani."

She gave him a confused look. "I heard you have a bad dream the other day, when you came back from fighting Vlad when he had chased you," he said.

Dani looked embarrassed that a tough girl like her was scared of bad dreams and felt one of Nocturne's tendrils wrap around her ankle and tug her closer to them. "I…really don't need help sleeping," she said.

Danny smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't," he said sincerely.

"There's no shame in needing help," said Nocturne with a smile as he tucked Danny in bed before laying down to the boy's right. Danielle then felt Nocturne place her by his right side with his arm wrapped protectively around her. "Rest, ghost girl."

She looked a little unsure and Danny reached across Nocturne's stomach to gently squeeze his cousin's hand. "Trust him," he said. "Just like you trust me."

Dani smiled. "Okay, but you better not say anything about this," she said with a warning note in her voice.

"As long as you do the same," Danny promised.

"Or I'll tickle you both to tears," Nocturne teased them as he playfully poked their sides, making them both giggle before he stroked their backs and softly hummed. Dani snuggled into the ghost's right side.

"Helpful ghosts are definitely my kind of ghosts," she said, making Danny chuckle before Nocturne's humming lulled them to sleep and the dream ghost soon did the same.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
